Inner Moka Akashiya
Inner Moka Akashiya is the dark but true side of Moka Akashiya, the main female protagonist of the manga/anime series Rosario+Vampire. ''Even though she is mostly an Anti-Hero, she is not without her fair share of villainous moments. She is voiced by Nana Mizuki in the Japanese version of the anime and Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Android 18, Therestina Kihara, and Erza Knightwalker. About '''Inner Moka', or Ura Moka, is Moka's other self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, and very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Akashiya Moka, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampire blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister (a younger one) and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, or taking a shower before going to bed. The Villainous Acts *Intending on mercilessly beating Kurumu while she was down and crying, until Tsukune stopped Inner Moka from continuing. *Was about to attack Mizore and Kurumu's mothers with no big reason. Until Tsukune got in the way to prevent from it happening and instead took the hard hit. *Refusing to help Kurumu from being stuck in a huge spider-web by one of the monsters from the Public Safety Commision. *She states that she would rather kill someone than spare their life. Thanks to Tsukune. *Bullied her sister Kokoa when they were little. *Gave a hard kick to Tsukune and busted him open in the 2nd Season last episode. *Attacked Ginei because he summoned her out so he can take pictures of her. Gallery bscap0668.jpg Inner-Moka-akashiya-moka-11278952-704-372.jpg inner_moka_vector_by_toms2435-d58pilj.jpg|''Inner Moka close-up'' Moka+27.jpg marvel_vs_capcom3___inner_moka_by_dantefreak-d3bhnpa.jpg|''Inner Moka in Marvel vs Capcom 3. I DO NOT OWN THIS. Moka Akashiya belongs to A. Ikeda and Capcom. rosario_vampire_inner_moka_by_9hazzac9-d30hce8.jpg evil_inner_moka_by_dantefreak-d354txm.jpg evil_moka_2_by_kisa122-d39ofrm.jpg 41559-moka akashiya 1024x768 8 super.jpg Inner Moka 2 by idea10.jpg Category:Rosario + Vampire's Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Vampires Category:Martial Artists Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Abusers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Speedster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love villains Category:Fragment Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Supernatural Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Siblings Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Cheater Category:Grey Zone Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Sister of Hero Category:Living Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mature Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Evil